


A Chilly Surprise

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love Bites, Pranks, Tumblr Prompt, snow being stuffed into places it should never be stuffed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: The Doctor should know better than to try and stuff snow down Rose's shirt.





	A Chilly Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TheGeekyWhovian.

Rose had always loved snow, but she got so little of it growing up in the middle of London. But here, there was at least two feet of bright white, fluffy flakes. There were no footprints besides hers and the Doctor’s, oh and the six-foot tall snow angel the Doctor just had to make upon their exiting the TARDIS.

Nine hundred and two years old? Rose reckoned he could take the nine hundred off of that sometimes. Still the sight of him flopping down on his back had her in peels of laughter.

Despite there being so much snow around them, the air was quite warm and the snow wasn’t melting. Rose looked up into the cloudless sky that was bluer than any she’d ever seen before. This planet’s sun seemed to be as bright as Earth’s. Was there something different about the snow on this planet? She turned to ask the Doctor this, but he wasn’t where he was standing previously. She couldn’t even see his footprints anywhere. She couldn’t be accused of wandering off this time. She wanted to enjoy this undisturbed snow as much as possible.

“Doctor?” She called out and frowned when there was no response.

“Doctor!?!” She tried a bit louder. Still nothing. She decided to try a third time.

“Doct-AH!!!” She screamed as the back of her coat was yanked away from her slightly and something cold was suddenly pressing against her back. The sensation paralyzed her for a moment as the now melting snow dripped down her spine. She spun around sharply at the sound of the Doctor’s laughter. Rose was angry, furious even. That was a nasty trick to play! How dare he sneak up on her like that? But her anger melted as quickly as the snow that was shoved down her shirt, and her competitive nature took over.

She quickly scooped up a handful of snow and threw it at him. It hit him square in the jaw leaving him standing there sputtering. The snowball had shattered on impact getting snow in his mouth and eyes.

“Turnabout is fair play!” She singsonged shooting him a tongue touched grin. The Doctor glared at her, but Rose recognized the playful glint in his eye. She knew at any moment he was going to pounce at her. While part of her wouldn’t have minded him knocking her back into the snow to presumably snog her senseless as he was wont to do these days, she didn’t want to lose this game they were playing.

She watched him carefully. As she expected, he started to crouch slightly, tensing his legs and putting all his weight onto his toes. Rose hopped deftly to the side as leapt forward. To her surprise however, the Doctor twisted in the air so he would be the one landing on his back. He reached out and grabbed the belt loop on her jeans and held on tight as he landed. Rose lost her balance and landed neatly in his lap.

“All’s fair in love and war.” Rose shivered again, not from the cold but from the feel of his lips brushing against the shell of her ear as he whispered into it. Her eyes fluttered closed when he pressed his lips to the pulse point on her neck. She allowed herself to get lost in the sensations of his mouth against her skin and she was certain she was going to be sporting a bright red love bite for the foreseeable future as he kept eagerly sucking, nipping and licking away at her. She arched her neck to give him more access, and he hummed in appreciation when she began to pop open the buttons of his oxford.

Rose smiled to herself as he became more and more distracted by her. Despite the fact that her concentration slipped once when he scraped his teeth along her clavicle and again when his hand wormed underneath her shirt and he began writing in his native language on her back with his fingertips. But Rose wasn’t going to let him just win like that. She had successfully opened up his oxford completely and had untucked both that and the t-shirt he had on underneath. She teased him by running her fingers lightly along his stomach, and he let out a disappointed sound when she removed her hand. Rose quickly returned her hand, along with a large handful of snow. The Doctor yelped and jerked away from her.

“Not nice when you’re not expecting it, huh?” She laughed at his outraged expression and his attempt to remove the snow from under his shirt.

“Rose Tyler, you absolute minx.” He grumbled before flipping them over so he was hovering over her.

This time, Rose let him win.


End file.
